isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Geschiedenis van het moderne Ilhador
20e Eeuw Ondanks ziektes en emigraties telt de kleine archipel aan het begin van de eeuw 24.000 inwoners. De eeuw begon met 13500 inwoners. In Aralethe wordt gebouwd aan de wijk Mareth en te Charlester aan Belsea, ook de kleinere plaatsen groeien. De toename is vooral te danken aan de betere gezondheidszorg, de terugname van kindersterfte, de stijging van de gemiddelde levensduur en de komst van immigranten of spijtoptanten. In 1902 komt er een einde aan de meerderheidsregering van de DMI van Michael Farraigh; de liberalen zijn verdeeld en de socialisten richten organisaties op. De omstreden items zijn de sociale voorzieningen, het demonstratie- en stakingsrecht en het vrouwenkiesrecht. De conservatieve FeTra vormt onder Mauric Camborne Garrett (1849-1918) een minderheidsregering die nog geen twee jaar standhoudt, waarna de liberale LDA en de SDP de eerste coalitieregering vormen onder de partijloze Fabian Penrith Fitzalan (1857-1926), notabene een verwant van de prinselijke dynastie. Ondanks de interne tegenstellingen en de conservatieve oppositie houdt de coalitie tien jaar stand: 1902-1912, waarna er een liberaal intermezzo volgt. Het amerikaansgezinde tijdschrift de New Era verschijnt en heeft veel invloed. In 1904 is er een indrukwekkend vlootbezoek van de Royal Navy. De revolutionaire woelingen in Portugal rond 1910 en het machtsvertoon van de grote staten beinvloeden de opstellingen van diverse groeperingen. Ilhador is internationaal georiënteerd. Het wordt ook goed bezocht door stoomschepen en cruiseboten. In 1904 is in Sartheon het Casino Peyrefitte geopend. In 1909 wordt te Aralethe het Palace Hotel gerealiseerd en in 1911 het Ambassador Hotel te Sartheon. In 1912 wordt het 400-jarig bestaan vooral militairistisch gevierd. De jaren voor de 1e WO zijn een heerlijke tijd voor de elite en de gegoede burgerij. Voor de minderheden (vrouwen, negers, arbeiders) moeten de goede jaren nog komen. Tussen 1908 en 1910 worden de eerste beroepsorganisaties opgericht; de gilden waren inmiddels een stille dood gestorven. In 1913 start te Aralethe het Collegh Marists met de lessen, ook voor arbeiderskinderen. Op cultureel gebied was er een opleving met vooraanstaande literatoren als de schrijver-dichter Christopher Hume (1854-1929), die tevens zijn collectie boeken in een bibliotheek onderbracht (1907); de naturalistische romanschrijver Philip Rhodes (1840-1906), schrijfster-dichteres Maeve Inness (1889-1924); de schilder Achill Manrique (1881-1937). Vooral de muziekbeoefening kende hoogtij met de componisten Valent Zubiaure (1837-1919), Cecil Houssaye (1846-1923) uit de muzikale familie, Manuel Manrique (1863-1929), uit een kunstzinnige familie; de bouwmeesters Ludovic Seznec (1831-1909) en Bartolom Inglott (1876-1946) ontwierpen stations, hotels, kantoren en stadions. Te Uainedon wordt het Jonathan Abbott Museon geopend. Door de sympathie van de prins voor Groot-Brittannië kiest Ilhador na een incident in haar wateren gedurende de 1e Wereldoorlog de zijde van de geallieerden. Prins Eamon I trekt met zijn FR naar het front en komt bij de landing in Duinkerken om het leven. Hij en prinses Mabel Harriet hebben geen kinderen, zodat zijn broer Stephen (1851-1916) hem zou moeten opvolgen, maar door ernstige ziekte ziet hij daarvan af en volgt de jongste broer onder de naam Eamon II FitzAlan Howard (1863-1939) hem op. Hij en prinses Charlotte krijgen drie zoons, waarvan de oudste jong sterft en Henry (1913-1977) de erfprins wordt. Geallieerde militairen worden te Marinon gestationeerd. De infrastructuur verbetert. De economie schakelt om naar voorzieningen voor de geallieerden. De industralisatie (producten, kruid en lucifers, textiel, glas- en aardewerk, papier en karton, meubelen) en agrarische productie (wijn en likeur, suikerwerk, groente- en fruitconserven, aardappelproducten) en visserij ontwikkelen zich voorspoedig. In 1916 komt onder grote politieke druk de 3e Charta tot stand met algemeen kiesrecht voor de mannen en vrouwen van 21 jaar en ouder; er komt een parlementair stelsel met een regering van zeven ministers (uitbreiding met departement voor welzijn); de minister voor binnenlandse zaken is tevens de primor, het grondbezit krijgt andere vormen. De regering is een coalitie van nationale eenheid onder vice-admiraal Frederic Garrett Farrar (1873-1914-1919-1943). Behoudens de slachtoffers tijdens de oorlog vallen er ook doden door de wereldwijde Spaanse Griep van 1918. Na de ingetogen bisschop Aloys Manzaneque Rossell (1848-1917) is Ignac Cloarec Munduate (1873-1926-1941) tussen de wereldoorlogen bisschop. Zijn gerichtheid is op het behoud van de posities en macht van de katholieke kerk; hij entameert uiterlijke manifestaties; de jeugdbeweging Catolic Accy/CA wordt in 1923 opgericht. Cloarec verzet zich niet tegen kiesrecht voor vrouwen; hij maakt het dagblad Unsir Amat/Onze Tijd tot een volkskrant; voorts heeft hij grote interesse voor de jeugd(organisaties) en technische ontwikkelingen. Het Interbellum op Ilhador kent twee gezichten: een welvarende en democratische tot 1931, een economische crisis en rechts-autoritair optreden tot 1940. De verkiezingen van 1919 brengen de linkse SDP onder Brendan Dougall Auliff (1860-1937) tot 1931 in het Et Assembleon. Hij is een slimme politicus, die een groot gezag opbouwt, waardoor de linkse krachten verenigd en de rechtse opponenten gematigd blijven. Zijn verstandhouding met prins Eamon II is respectvol. Hij moet eerst de liberale, engelsgezinde bewoners tevreden stellen met de stichting in 1921 van de English University te Charlester. Aan het begin van zijn regeerperiode krijgt hij te maken met de gevolgen van de orkanen van 1922 en 1926 en een grote brand te Charlester en de dramatische schipbreuk van cruiseschip Wonderland bij Cabh Usnach (1923). Hij zet zich in voor de betere werk- en leefomstandigheden van arbeiders en pachters, o.a. door de Arbeidswet van 1925. Te Villagg komt in 1926 een middelbare agrarische school. De auto doet op Ilhador haar intrede, spoormaterieel wordt verbeterd; de burgervliegtuigmaatschappij Ilhadorian Air Services/IAS wordt in 1927 opgericht; in 1925 vloog een Zeppelin al over Ilhador, een jaar later wordt het militaire vliegveld Eniraxe omgebouwd voor de burgerluchtvaart. In 1928 landt de Graff Zeppelin op het vliegveld. In 1928 gaat de radiozender (RSI) de lucht in. Door de economische wereldcrisis zakt ook de welvaart op Ilhador in de 30-er jaren ver weg. De eens machtige CBS van Farraigh gaat failliet. Alleen het privé-eilandje Bugeja blijft in haar bezit. Camborne verkoopt Nimion aan de staat. Werkeloosheid en armoede zijn de ergste verschijnselen. In negen jaar treden er vijf verschillende coalities aan, die de problemen maar moeizaam kunnen bestrijden. Het optreden van de regerende autoriteiten is vaak autoritair. In 1937 wordt er op 20 oktober door een negroide anarchist een aanslag gepleegd op de prins, familieleden en regeringsleden tijdens de Dag van het Prinsdom. De prins zal in 1939 aan de gevolgen overlijden. Hij wordt opgevolgd door prins Henry III FitzAlan (1939-1977). De regering-Trobat vaardigt strenge maatregelen uit. Het wordt geprobeerd met werkprojecten (aanleg recreatiegebieden, zoals City Park, Ouaiche Pairc, Coast Park, Ayre Park verbeteringen huisvesting en infrastructuur, sportaccommodaties en eerste winkelcentrum van de archipel het Gwydion Center te Aralethe (1936). Het eerste beschermde natuurgebieden is kaapland Cabhor en het vulkaaneilandje Urocq. Instabiele coalities regeringen wisselen elkaar af. De oppositionele ASD onder Brendan Dougall Auliff (1860-1937) keert zich tegen de dominantie van kerkgenootschappen op de terreinen van onderwijs, zorg en maatschappelijk werk. De Familiewet van 1934 is de belangrijkste wetgeving. De conservatieve FeTra-leider is Thomas Villaret Quirce (1871-1946). Hij volgt de lijn-Cloarec. Het Nationaal Instituut Monumentenzorg wordt opgericht. De liberale leider van de LDA Aleksandar Faria (1878-1958) streeft naar moderniseringen en betere internationale betrekkingen. In 1931 brengt gouverneur Sir Astley Cubitt van Bermuda een staatsbezoek aan Ilhador, een jaar later gevolgd door een tegenbezoek van prins Eamon II en primor Villaret Quirce. De bevolking stijgt in 40 jaar van naar 30000. Alle geledingen stichten eigen organisaties, waarvan de leden vaak in uniform lopen. Emancipatorisch zijn ze succesvol voor de jeugd, vrouwen en arbeiders. Uit overweging van gezondheid en nuttige tijdsbesteding worden sportclubs opgericht. Bij het uitbreken van de 2e WO in september-1939 verklaart Ilhador, zoals Portugal en Ierland zich neutraal. Er wordt een nationale coalitie gevormd onder de zwager van de nieuwe prins Alfred Sinclair Uriarte (1884-1967). Zijn regering krijgt vergaande bevoegdheden en stelt o.a. een perscensuur in. De marine en het FR zijn waakzaam. Opnieuw schakelt Ilhador over op een oorlogseconomie. Industrie, scheepsbouw, handel en nijverheid worden in dienst gesteld voor de oorlogsvoering. Het bescheiden vliegveld Eniraxe wordt uitgbreid. De marinehaven Marinon en vloot worden gemoderniseerd. In de wateren om Ilhador vinden oorlogshandelingen plaats. Voor Ilhador is het ergste feit de torpedering van twee kruizers. Medio-1942 arriveren joodse vluchtelingen te Ilhador; er wordt een Conferentie voor Joden gehouden; uiteindelijk vertrok 80% later naar Amerika. Gedurende de 2e WO is er nieuwe partijvorming ter linker zijde; een progressieve Atlantic Party (AP), waarin socialisten en liberalen samengaan èn een nationalistisch-conservatieve (FeTra). Bij de verkiezingen wint de Atlantic Party van Aleksandar Faria Goveia (1878-1958) van zijn conservatieve tegenstrever Nicolas Manzaneque Taccone (1888-1963): 18-11 zetels. Het Et Consell telt acht ministers voor de departementen: BuZa, BiZa-ruimtelijke ordening-milieu , justitie, financiën en economie, defensie en veiligheid, infrastructuur en openbare werken, onderwijs-cultuur, sociale zorg en welzijn. De consellores zijn uitsluitend aan de Assemblatt verantwoording schuldig. Te Marinon wordt in 1942 het Maritime Hospital geopend. Aan het einde van de 2e Wereldoorlog sluit Ilhador zich aan bij de Verenigde Naties. De 1e regering-Faria Goveia (1944-1948) is vooral druk met de doorbreking van het isolement door aansluiting bij internationale organisaties (UN, NATO) en het aangaan van diplomatieke betrekkingen, de verbetering van sociale- en gezondheidszorg (MedicAssur/National Insurance Association naast de particuliere maatschappijen van Bagauste en Forsyth), woningbouw (Building Authority). In de arbeidssector gaan vakorganisaties en coöperaties optreden met acties voor hogere lonen en betere werkomstandigheden; er wordt stakingsrecht toegestaan met een mogelijke afkoelingsperiode tot 30 dagen. Er wordt een geleide loonpolitiek gevoerd. Er komt een meerjarenplan voor volkshuisvesting (Building Authority). De economie krijgt de wind in de zeilen door de Marshall-hulp. Voor de fruitsector wordt de FREXI opgericht. De leefstijl wordt amerikaans (winkelcentrum Hemera te Aralethe, K-mart te Uainedon, Mannanon te Daireadh). Naar Farraigha verhuist de scheepswerf van Neymar uit Brazine. De spoorlijn Charlester-Milletx wordt gerealiseerd. In de Atlantic Party ontwikkelen zich vleugels (socialisten en liberalen), maar Faria Goveia weet de AP bijeen te houden. Van cultureel belang is in 1946 de oprichting van het Ilhadorian Opera & Symphony Orchestra/IOSO naast het al bestaande Ilhadorian Philharmonic Orchestra; dirigent-componist is Frederic Elizalde (1906-1979). De 2e regering-Faria Goveia (1948-1952) met de zetelverdeling 16-13 zet haar beleid voort van modernisering van economie en samenleving. Met name marineplaats Marinon ontwikkelt zich als NATO-basis: American College, Our Lord’s Church, Military Sportscenter. De architecten in deze periode zijn John Ambrose (1895-1966) en zijn zoon Gann Ambrose (1910-1979). Er blijft arbeidsonrust die zich uit in demonstraties en stakingen en tegenstemmen van de linkervleugel van de AP. In 1951 vindt er een vliegtuigramp plaats in Sudafim, dat zorgt voor verbetering van het burgervliegveld. De KLM krijgt landingsrechten. Bisschop Victor Bracke Lafitte (1891-1941-1962), het Institutt ef Misericor/IM en verwante personen in de FeTra verzetten zich tegen het onderwijsstelsel en -beleid. In 1959 wordt het 400-jarig bestaan van het bisdom luisterrijk gevierd. De 3e regering-Faria Goveia (1952-1956) toont met de zetelverdeling 15-14 weinig daadkracht; de interne verdeeldheid verlamt het beleid. Alle jaren wordt er een streng begrotingsregime gehandhaafd onder de consellores Benjamin Ouaiche Pomar en Iann Kennaugh Renvyle. Het 500-jarig bestaan van Ilhador wordt in 1952 groots gevierd. Voor de chemiesector fuseren Dunbar en Newell te Uainedon. Op gebied natuureducatie zijn de opening van de Rhodes Zoo in Nicos en het National Arboretum belangrijke momenten. Prins Henry III (1883-1962) gaat op staatsbezoeken in Bermuda, Canada en Ierland. In 1959 aan de Azoren en Madeira. Hij is geen populaire vorst: afstandelijk, arrogant, betweterig. Geneigd om zijn ministers en dienaren de les te lezen. Wel een intelligent en modern persoon met veelzijdige interesses. Gehuwd met de engelse barones Mona Beaumont en vader van zeven kinderen: kroonprins Michael (1915) en nog zes kinderen (4 dochters, 2 zonen). De verkiezingen van oktober-1956 brengt de FeTra met zetelverdeling 16-13 met primor Andreas Mayar Punyett (1901-1966) aan de regeringsmacht. Zijn regering voert een nationalistisch beleid, waarin de buitenlandse invloeden werden teruggedrongen. Wel is er de Westerse Top in het Palace Hotel te Aralethe. Het chemisch concern Dunbar-Newell wordt ondersteund. Familiebedrijven krijgen voorkeursbehandelingen, de agrarische sector nieuwe impulsen door ruilverkavelingen en subsidies. De arbeidsonrust neemt af door het instellen van cao's. De technologische ontwikkelingen worden wel toegejuicht, m.n. de huishoudelijke apparatuur. Aralethe opent een nieuw ziekenhuis: Sa.Luzia (1958); in 1959 wordt het ouderdomspensioen ingevoerd. Er zijn ook weer rampen in deze periode: de orkaan Carrie richt schade aan (1957), er is een ernstig treinongeluk in 1958 bij Zelzatt. Prins Henry III overlijdt in 1962 en wordt opgevolgd door zijn oudste zoon de 47-jarige prins Michael I FitzAlan (1915-1962-1990-2002). Bij de verkiezingen van 1960 en 1964 consolideert de FeTra haar positie met de gematigde conservatief Ioann Collett Alomar (1908-1989) als primor (16-14 zetels). Zijn regering heeft de conjunctuur mee. De publiekstelevisie krijgt een zender. Lonen en prijzen stegen. Het Nationaal Bureau voor Toerisme/BNT wordt opgericht. Er is een grote bouwnijverheid en dan met name in de recreatiegebieden langs de kust: de urbanisatie Port Ossian; te Sartheon opent het attractiepark Peyrefitte. Als negatief bijverschijnsel ontstaat de Niaposedajon, een maffioos netwerk van belanghebbenden. In 1965 treden twee consellores af vanwege een bouwschandaal. In Charlester worden het nieuwe ziekenhuis het Merlin Hospital en het Community Center geopend. Te Aralethe wordt het sportcomplex Maristas aangelegd. Vanaf 1967 is er te Nyvere het Midzomer Festival georganiseerd in het Events Center. Het belang van de natuur wordt benadrukt door de 1e Floriade te Sartheon en de stichting van het Ecologisch Observatiecentrum op het eilandje St.Gilian (1961) en het tot beschermd natuurgebied verklaren van het Exoffre. In 1966 zorgt de orkaan Faith voor overstromingen. De hervormingen door het 2e Vaticaanse Concilie hebben vooralsnog onder bisschop Nestor Beckett Fonseca (1902-1962-1977) weinig invloed. Hij en zijn geestverwanten van Institutt ef Misericor verzetten zich tegen uitwassen van het kapitalisme en de zedelijkheid. In 1968 is Ioann Collett Alomar opnieuw winnaar bij de verkiezingen met een krappe zetelverdeling van 17-14; hij krijgt een progressieve oppositie van de Atlantic Party tegenover zich. Het is vanaf deze tijd dat de jongeren en intellectuelen zich gaan manifesteren met linkse sympathieën voor buitenlandse regimes, tegen de Vietnampolitiek van de USA en de aanwezigheid van de NATO-basis, de autoritaire structuren in de geloofsgemeenschappen, bedrijven en scholen. Na ernstige onlusten treedt Collett Alomar in 1970 af en worden er nieuwe verkiezingen gehouden, die een enorm verlies voor de FeTra betekenen. De primor wordt in 1970 de nog jonge Leonar Bylmar Deleye (1925-1970-2007) gekozen van de Atlantic Party. In de Assemblaith is de verhouding 22-9, de grootste meerderheid ooit. Hij voert met wetgeving hervormingen en vernieuwingen door in alle geledingen van de maatschappij. In de buitenlandse- en defensiepolitiek neemt hij via consellor Camill Rexach Bascome (1920-2002) een kritische houding aan tegenover de USA en dictaturen. Evenwel krijgt zijn regering te maken met de wereldwijde oliecrisis. Het autoverkeer wordt beperkt; het openbaar vervoer gestimuleerd. Er wordt ingezet op zuiniger en alternatief energiegebruik. In 1976 wordt de kerncentrale Uranon bij Farraigha in gebruik genomen. De visserijsector wordt in 1974 in de CFA gesaneerd. Voor het natuurbehoud is de oprichting van het Zoölogisch Instituut te S.Andreas van belang. Tijdens zijn 2e regeerperiode (1974-1978) met de zetelverdeling 19-12 ontstaat er een felle oppositie, niet zozeer tegen de linkse regering-Bylmar Deleye, alswel tegen gevestigde autoriteiten en instituten, dat gepaard gaat met demonstraties, stakingen en ongeregeldheden. Vooral de jongeren, studenten, vrouwen en arbeiders komen in verweer tegen het paternalisme van het establishment. De belangrijkste wet is de gelijkstelling van gemeentelijk en confessioneel onderwijs (1978). In 1977 wordt het Ilhadorian Tourism Authority/ITA opgericht. In deze periode zijn de projecten het Renvyle Park te Rhodon, het Marriott Hotel te Aralethe, het Seaview Hotel te Port Ossianen het Auliff Watersport Paradise te Farraigha. In Portugal vindt in 1975 de Anjerrevolutie plaats, die doorwerking heeft te Ilhador. De verhoudingen waren eigenlijk al sinds 1838 verkild. In 1977 wordt de humanisering van het gevangeniswezen doorgevoerd. De doodstraf wordt afgeschaft. Het is toch verrassend dat Bylmar Deleye in 1978 verliest van de charmante mevrouw Amarya Thuayre Aznar (1919-1998) van de FeTra; zetelverdeling 16-15!. Het economische tij keert enigszins (consellor Philip Camborne Laren Vale (1932-2011) ten gunste door investering voor alternatieve energie en toeristische en recreatieve impulsen van consellor Anthon Corse Vervaecke (1945-1997). Bij Zelzatt wordt het omstreden auto-en motorsportcircuit Imtohissy geopend. De primora krijgt vooral te maken met allerlei oppositiegroepen, ook in haar eigen partij. Erg succesvol is het beleid dan ook niet door het ontbreken van draagvlak. Opposanten staan tegenover elkaar over scheiden, kinderopvang, pornografie, sexuele minderheden en abortus, wel ijvert haar regering voor vrouwenemancipatie, o.a. door gelijke salariëring. In 1979 vindt er een ramp met een olietanker plaats bij Cabh Nevoa, waardoor de milieudefensie de wind in de zeilen krijgt. In 1982 treedt Daniel Bordaguy Anzile (1927-2001) van de Atlantic Party aan als primor; hij zou met de meerderheid twee termijnen aanblijven, dus de gehele 80-er jaren. Het jonge en intellectuele deel van de bevolking is het opgelegde normen- en waardenpatroon van de (katholieke) conservatieven met als leidende figuur bisschop Dominic Balaguer Vogondy (1922-2004) meer dan zat. De rechtspraak en de zedelijkheidswetgeving werden eigentijds aangepast; het referendum over het mogen aborteren leverde met 59% een meerderheid op. In 1987 komt de wet op de echtscheiding er door. Zelfs de homo krijgen gelijke rechten. De economie zal gedurende 6 jaar (1981-1987) een depressie meemaken. In 1982 breekt er een grote algemene staking uit. Om de problemen te bestrijden wordt het Institute for Technoligical Development/ITD te Farraigha gesticht. In 1983 wordt de commerciële televisie ingevoerd. In 1984 wordt de Mid-Atlantic Islands Conference (MAIC) opgericht met Madeira, de Azoren, Bermuda en Ilhador als deelnemende landen; de zetel komt te Aralethe. Het is een breed samenwerkingsverband, doch met beperkte economische overeenkomsten. In 1986 vindt de eerste MAIC-tweeweekse event plaats met culturele manifestaties en sportontmoetingen. Een vraagstuk is de binnenkomst van immigranten. De emancipatie van de negroide bevolking (5% = 2500 personen) krijgt gestalte in de benoeming van consellora Belisama Messenth Quemme op onderwijs en cultuur. Al aan het begin van deze regeerperiode breekt een algemene staking uit. In economisch opzicht worden door de consellores Isac Menache Bagauste en Henric Asquith Methuen de nodige saneringen doorgevoerd die leiden tot fusies, faillissementen en ontslagen; de werkeloosheid bereikt haar hoogste aantallen. In 1985 wordt een nieuw belastingstelsel doorgevoerd. Subsidies worden ingeperkt bij de Kaderwet Maatschappelijke Subsidies. De internationale oriëntering verscherpt zich met consellor Ualtar Irizar Houssaye als woordvoerder: de AP gericht op de America’s; de FeTra op Europa. De omwentelingen in het oostblok en de afloop van de apartheidspolitiek worden toegejuicht. Buitenlandse ondernemingen en instellingen mogen onder voorwaarden weer deelnemen aan het economisch leven. Charlester is het financieel-economische centrum. De contacten met de USA resulteren in een economisch verdrag (koppeling aan de dollar) en staatsbezoek van president Ronald Reagan. Het toerisme en de stimulering van sport & recreatie behouden hoge prioriteit. Vanaf 1985 gaat Ilhador deelnemen aan de zelf geïnitieerde tweejaarlijkse Island Games. Gebieden krijgen een beschermde status (berglandschap M. Tabor) en worden gebouwen en objecten tot monumenten verklaard. Het culturele leven ontwikkelde zich in visuele zin met eigen films, oa van regisseur Virgil Farrar (1941-2014), voorts de schilderkunst met Tarcisc Emnett (1946-2011) en romanschrijver Ernest Sameir (1943-2009). De moderne architectuur had in Lennar Kennaugh (1942) een prominente vertegenwoordiger. In 1990 treedt prins Michael I op 75-jarige leeftijd af, nadat een jarenlange buitenechtelijke relatie bekend was geworden; hij zou in 2002 overlijden. Zijn 34-jarige zoon prins Michael II FitzAlan (1956) volgde hem op. Hij is gehuwd met een Amerikaanse Georgina Gore en heeft bij haar vijf kinderen: Henry (1987), Rachel, Thomas, Isabel en Philip. Bij de verkiezingen van 1990 wordt algemeen de verandering verwacht naar de FeTra-regering. Primora Marlena Davitt Cahill (1932) behaalt 18 zetels. Zij is een energieke vrouw en slimme politica, die desnoods opportunistisch kan handelen. Zij heeft de conjuncturele bloei mee. In 1991 wordt te Brazine het Centar Commercial geopend. De verdere ontwikkeling van Farraigha wordt sinds er een kerncentrale in 1974 is gekomen, krachtig doorgezet. In 1994 het winkelcentrum Akirion te Nyvere. Haar beleid is sterk gericht op de bevordering van het nationale gevoel en de verbetering van het welzijn. Wijken, buurthuizen, clubs, zorginstellingen krijgen weer overheidssubsidies. In de gemeenten worden lokale media (radio, kranten) financieel ondersteund. Internet wordt in 1994 ingevoerd. Het toerisme zorgt voor een voorname bron van inkomsten. De gunstige belastingfaciliteiten trekken buitenlands kapitaal naar Ilhador. De urbanisatie Laeth wordt een gemeente. Het is dan ook niet verrassend dat de FeTra met primor Davitt Cavanagh haar meerderheid van 16-15 in 1994 behoudt, maar subversieve krachten in de samenleving doen zich steeds meer gelden, zoals de mafiose praktijken in de bouw- en horecasector (Niaposedajon), de verstrengeling van belangen bij leidinggevenden in het bedrijfsleven en de politiek, de invloed van Institutt ef Misericor sinds 1987 onder granmastor Ludovic Busutill Armenyol (1937). In 1995 wordt de rechts-nationale politicus Emil Milan Farrar vermoord. De regering valt in 1996 door het corruptieschandaal van de Ossa Lygh-affaire. In 1996 vindt er een zware aardbeving plaats in de breuk van 1809, van MIlletx-Aralethe-Deirdros. In Aralethe vinden verwoestingen plaats. In de jaren daarna worden in de hoofdstad delen opnieuw ingericht, o.a. in Tychon de ministeries, de jachthaven, een sportcomplex en studioos; in Milletx het Orchid Hotel. De hoofdarchitect is Lennar Kennaugh. De verkiezingen van 1996 bezorgen de Atlantic Party van Henry Asquith Methuen (1931) een meerderheid van 19-12, het grootste verschil sinds 1982. Hij hervormt door consellor Alfons Neymar Taitt (1935) het veiligheidssysteem, o.a. door de oprichting van de CCA. De Niaposedajon wordt geliquideerd. In 1999 wordt bij referendum besloten het NATO-contract met 10 jaar te verlengen. Het economische tij zit hem nog een tijd mee. In het buitenlandse beleid worden de (handels)banden met Canada en de Caraiben verstevigd. De technologische mogelijkheden (PC's, internet) worden bevorderd in het onderwijs en maatschappelijk en zorginstellingen. Van de oceaanbodem wordt mangaan gedolven. De verkiezingen van 2000 zijn bijzonder spannend. Na een grote achterstand in de polls weet de populaire Marlena Davitt Cahill van de FeTra Henric Asquith Methuen te verslaan met 17-15 zetels. Er ontstaat grote discussie over de deelname aan de Golfoorlog vanwege het lidmaatschap van de NATO. De FeTra stelt zich op een neutraal standpunt, terwijl de Atlantic Party de war-against-terror wil steunen. De binnenlandse veiligheidsdienst (NSS) en misdaadbestrijding (CCA) worden ingeschakeld. De financiële markten ontwikkelen zich na de millenniumbug erg voorspoedig. De grootste gebeurtenis is in 2003 de orkaanramp Fabian. Twee conservatieve katholieken overlijden, nl bisschop Balaguer Vogondy en granmastor Busutill Armenyol; zij worden opgevolgd door gematigder personen bisschop Lucian Garate Mazzar (1938) en granmastor August Pachece Cassar (1947). In de Atlantic Party verliest Henry Asquith Methuen het leiderschap aan Michael Everett Barclay (1942) en wint hij de verkiezingen van 2004 met de zetelverdeling 19-13. Er komt weinig nieuw beleid tot stand. Het is passen op de winkel. En de gezondheidszorg wordt gereorganiseerd in de Public Health Act II (2006). Zijn autoritaire optreden en persoonlijk leven krijgen negatieve aandacht in de media. Hij gaat de strijd aan met granmastor. Vanaf 2008 geraakt Ilhador ook in de financiële bankencrisis vanuit de USA. Alle sectoren, ihb op de huizenmarkt, in de bouw- en toeristensectoren vielen zware klappen. Met hangen-en-wurgen haalde de regering de eindstreep. De FeTra-leider Sean Roueth Demarais (1950) wint de verkiezingen van 2008 en 2012. Hij is nauw bevriend met de bisschop Lucian Garate Mattei. In zijn geest voert hij een gematigd beleid: terug naar de traditionele waarden en bevordering van de nationale cultuur. Sean Roueth Demarais primor (+ BuZa) Sean Roueth Demarais minister van BiZa Sra Sidha Alomar Cotoner minister van defensie & veiligheid Julian Camborne Hume minister van Justitie Ignac Carcy Grande Belaunde minister van Financiën en Economie Robert Emnett Albemarle minister van Infrastructuur-en-Openbare Werken Patric Manrique Aguirre minister van Onderwijs, Cultuur en Sport Sra Nicola Vogondy Dimett minister van Natuurbeheer, Zorg en Welzijn Sra Emilia Garate Chagas De instroom van asielzoekers en immigranten wordt aan een quorum gebonden. In financieel-economisch opzicht zijn het zorgelijke tijden: werkeloosheid, faillissementen, saneringen. Alternatieve energiebronnen (wind, water) worden in exploitatie gebracht. In 2009 wordt het contract met de NATO opnieuw met tien jaar verlengd, maar het defensief materiaal wordt sterk beperkt. In 2013 vindt er een generale loonsverlaging plaats. Op cultureel gebied zijn van belang het 1e Film Festival in 2005 te Aralethe in het nieuwe Festival Palace van Lennar Kennaugh, de opening van het Ameathon Teatron te Rhodon in 2007. De 5e MAIC-tweeweekse vindt in 2006 te Ilhador plaats. Heel bijzonder is de 500-jarige beklimming van de Muntalt op 8 september 2009.